


Flashlight

by BluwJay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cole is hot, Gen, Modern Fantasy, Mystery, No more words needed., Ok so James is only around for like five seconds, what's it to you?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluwJay/pseuds/BluwJay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justdapperthoughts on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Justdapperthoughts+on+Tumblr).



“Are you X-34 Wilson?” She asks  
“Yes ma’am” I reply, my voice is shaky.  
“Officer Lisque, Police Chief.” She introduces herself formally. “We received a call about a murder?”  
“I called, yeah.” I step back, letting her and her team in.

The police officers search around, examining the body. They’re about to examine James’ mask when I stop them.

“Wait! Can I.. have the mask?”  
“Why?” Lisque looks at me suspiciously.  
“I just want something to remember him.” 

She sighs and hands me the mask, I slip it on my face and immediately recoil in shock. I can see, despite the mask having no eyeholes, but not in a typical way. Everything is gray, besides the people, Officer Lisque herself is a pinkish-purple.

A pale blue figure emerges from the hallway. I slip the mask to the side of my face. Oh. It’s Cole. That’s James’ boyfriend, he’s a quiet guy, with Caramel-ish skin and dark hair. He’s followed by that butterfly familiar of his, Jaqu. 

See, Cole is a witch, as well as a college student like the rest of us. He’s working to get a degree in Herbology, which probably seems boring, but is actually real interesting. The plants in Gíinos are more intriguing than in any other continent on Arion, the planet we live on. Sorry, I’m rambling, I do that when I’m panicked, and nothing’s more of a cause for panic than a murder.

“Xander? What’s happening?” He asks in that annoyingly calm voice of his. How is he always calm?  
“Look for a second, you idiotic witch! Your boyfriend was murdered! How can you be so relaxed!?” I snap back.  
“I’m not. I simply know how to manage my emotions.” He replies, His voice shaking a bit. He gestures to Jaqu, who’s anxiously fluttering around James.  
“Well some of us don’t have a magic butterfly to project our emotions onto.”  
“Calm down, Wilson.” Lisque practically appears behind me, I jump about three feet in the air, and the fire at the tip of my ears, as well as my tail, flares. My ears aren’t human. They’re ears from a creature called brandvos. They’re a creature similar to what people on Earth would call foxes, but the tips of their ears, tail, and their paws are covered in fire. It doesn’t burn anything unless I want it to, which is lucky. “We’ve got everything we can get from this, thank you for calling us. 

No. No. No no no no no! I can’t just let someone I’ve never met figure out who killed him! “Let me help.”  
“Pardon?” She was clearly confused.  
“Let me help! I want to figure out who killed him. I used to live in a lab. I know how to check evidence.” It was true, I’d lived in a laboratory for a good portion of my life, they wanted to figure out why I was how I am. While living there, I was given free roam of the facility, and I learned quite a bit.  
“You do realize this could put you in danger, right? And someone like you could be very valuable to criminals.” Lisque seemed to know quite a bit.  
“But I’ll also be valuable in helping with the crime. I was his best friend, I know all of his friends and enemies.” I reasoned.  
The police chief seemed to think this over for quite some time. “Fine, but we’re working together.”  
“Thank you, Officer!”  
“Call me Angel.”


End file.
